1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Known image forming apparatuses form an image by developing with toner an electrostatic latent image formed on a photosensitive member. For example, in an image forming apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-271030, a sheet is fed by a pick-up roller one by one to a sheet feed path from a sheet accommodating portion disposed on a lower part of the image forming apparatus. An image is formed on the sheet while the sheet is being fed in the sheet feed path. After image formation, the sheet is discharged onto a discharge tray provided on an upper part of the image forming apparatus.
The image forming apparatus includes a process unit provided with a photosensitive member and a toner tank, a scanner unit provided with a polygon mirror for forming an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive member by scanning laser beam, and a fixing unit for thermally fixing a visible toner image transferred on a sheet.
In the vicinity of the pick-up roller, the sheet accommodating portion, the pick-up roller, the process unit, and the scanner unit are disposed in a stacking manner in a height direction of the image forming apparatus.
In the vicinity of the fixing unit, the sheet accommodating portion, the fixing unit, and the discharge tray are disposed in a stacking manner in the direction of the image forming apparatus.
In the image forming apparatus, the process unit is moved substantially horizontally, when removed from the image forming apparatus, while passing through a space between the pick-up roller and the scanner unit. For example, when an amount of toner remaining in the toner tank becomes small, the process unit is replaced to have a sufficient amount of toner in the toner tank.
In the vicinity of the pick-up roller, the sheet accommodating portion, the pick-up roller, the process unit, and the scanner unit are disposed in a stacking manner, so that the image forming apparatus needs to have a height that covers a total height of the sheet accommodating portion, the pick-up roller, the process unit, and the scanner unit. Consequently, the image forming apparatus becomes high and is not downsized.
In the vicinity of the fixing unit, the sheet accommodating portion, the fixing unit, and the discharge tray are disposed in a stacking manner. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus becomes high, similarly as described above.
If the arrangements of the above-described components or units of the image forming apparatus are significantly changed to reduce the height of the image forming apparatus, additional components may be required or installation or removal of the process unit may become difficult.